Gundam 00: A fangirl's mushroom
by nadleehdylandy
Summary: Remember when Sunako Nakahara of YNSH turned into a lady because of a mushroom.. same thing will happen to a certain purple haired meister and will make everything around twisted..
1. A Fangirl's Mushroom

Disclaimer: Gundam 00 is not mine, and so is the story of Yamato Nadeshiko

Note: I got the idea of this fic from Yamato Nadeshiko, remember when Sunako ate the soup Yuki did with the maiden-mushroom as it's ingredients? whatever you call it, it's a kind of mushroom that can turn a girl into a lady..  
..Let's just say Neil didn't die, and Tieria is somehow in his girl body due to some mission..  
..After episode 8 of G00 Season 2..

* * *

"I'm hungry" Lockon complained as he lay his head into the table..

"Me, too.. Lockon why don't you cook?" Allelujah responded lazily as well..

"No ingredients on the fridge, Marie,Christina,Feldt and went down to the supermarket to buy some good.. meaning we still have to wait.., and besides we have a girl right here so why don't you ask her to cook.." Lockon teased then pointed Tieria who was sitting on the other side of the table while reading her.. his book..

"For an added information to that small brain of yours Lockon Stratos, an Innovator like me doesn't cook, and once and for all I-AM-NOT-A-GIRL!" she..he emphasized without even looking at the brunette meister..

Lockon chuckled.. "Whatever you say, you just don't know how to cook.." he said.. Tieria frowned..

"Hey enough of that, you're arguments won't give us food.." Allelujah begged..

"I'm going to my room.." Tieria said then left the room..

Lockon shook his head..

"If she doesn't act so bossy, cold and emotionless, I'm telling you Allelujah.. she would be a perfect girl.." he said..

"What do you mean?" Allelujah ask..

"She's pretty, she's stunning, her body and face was beyond perfection.. she's really my type if you would ask.., siding the fact that she was a boy of course.."Lockon replied lazily..

"Man, don't let Tieria hear you.." Allelujah responded..

"Yeah, " Lockon chuckled..

The two Meister's attention were caught when Setsuna F. Seiei entered the dining hall..

"Hey Setsuna, where have you been?" Lockon asked..

"Just wandering around outside." the little meister responded..

Allelujah's eyes were diverted into something Setsuna was holding..

"What's that?" the super soldier asked..

"Oh this? someone gave it to me.." Setsuna placed the basket he was holding in the table, revealing it's content..

"Are these mushrooms?" Allelujah asked..

"Wow, we can cook this for lunch.." Lockon said happily..

"Din't Sumeragi Li Noriega and the others went to the super market to buy something for lunch" Setsuna asked..

"Nah don't count on that, they probably went on shopping and forgot that there are some people waiting for them.." Lockon replied then shook his head..

"I see.." Setsuna said..

"I'll cook it.." Lockon volunteered.,

"Can you cook?" Allelujah ask..

"Don't underestimate me Allelujah Haptism, I'am a terrorist, yes, but when it comes to cooking, I'am more than capable.." Lockon said proudly..

Allelujah shook his head while Setsuna only stared.. no reaction as usual

* * *

Meanwhile..

_Knock,Knock_

Tieria open the door to his room only to found a table with food and a letter placed on it..

"Hey there pretty, this is my peace offering (smiley face), love Lockon Stratos" Tieria read the letter loud, then shook his head.. he took the table inside then close the door..

* * *

_On the dining room_

__"Is this really edible?" Allelujah looked at the creepy looking soup placed in the table..

"Hey it may look creepy, but.. don't judge a book by it's cover you know.." Lockon demanded..

"This isn't a book.." Setsuna replied innocently..

Lockon shook his head..

"Enough of that" he demanded...

Allelujah took the courage to taste the creepy looking.. soup?

"Oh, you're right.. it doesn't taste bad as it looks" he said..

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult" Lockon chuckled..

"Anyway Setsuna, who gave this mushrooms to you?" Allelujah asked..

"You see..While I was out taking a walking this morning," Sestuna started.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"This mushrooms would make our "fangirl dream" come true.. we would be transformed into a real lady by eating this maiden mushroom, then our precious prince's would eventually notice us then fell in love with us" one girl said.._

_"Hey you! you took that mushroom without permission..!" an old lady appear.._

_The four scary looking girls ran away then left the basket.._

_"Here" Setsuna help the old lady by giving her the basket.._

_"You are so nice.., and because of that I'm giving you this as a reward.." the old lady said.._

_Setsuna look to the mushroom for awhile.. but when he attempted to reject the offering the old lady was gone.._

* * *

_"_And that's how.." Setsuna explained..

The color from Lockon and Allelujah face is already gone, they stood then drag Setsuna together with them in the comfort room.. then throw up..

"Throw it up, save yourself.." Lockon demanded..

"Goodness Setsuna, don't bring us something like that.." Allelujah demanded..

Once they already settled..

"Now, I totally lost my appetite.." Lockon complained..

"Don't be a jerk Lockon Stratos, even Tieria Erde didn't even complain.." Setsuna demanded..

"That's right, Tieria.." Lockon said, as he bolted out of the dining room followed by the other meisters..

* * *

"Tieria, Tieria, open up.." Lockon knocked impatiently at the purple haired meister's room..

"Don't tell me.. it's poisonous?" Allelujah asked..

"Don't be an idiot.." Lockon said, but obviously he was worried..

When the door opened, the three meisters sighed in relief..

"Tieria, are you alright?" Lockon asked..

"What is this commotion all about?" Tieria frowned..

"Hey, did you eat all of that?" Allelujah asked..

"Yes.." she..he responded..

The three looked worriedly as Tieria's face became paler than usual, then almost all of them jumped out when Tieria fell unconscious.

"Wahh!" Allelujah and Lockon ran to him worriedly..

Setsuna fell on his knees..

"I killed a comrade.. I'am- unfit to become a gundam meister.." Setsuna said with a depressed and guilty voice..

"Moron, she's still alive.." Allelujah said..

Lockon looks at Tieria, he picked her..him up into his hands, like how a prince carries a princess.

"Wake up.,. wake up.. Tieria Erde.." he said..

But was shocked when Tieria suddenly open her..his eyes and met his gaze..

"T-Tieria.." Lockon said, noticing the flushed face of the girl..guy he was carrying..

"This is so embarrassing, please put me down.." Tieria said, with a feminine voice..

A moment of silence have passed, when realization hit the brunette meister.. he was shocked enough to drop Tieria into the ground..

"Ouch, that hurts" Tieria said, holding to her back..

The three look clueless and confuse at the very moment..

Tieria stood up, she was avoiding Lockon's confuse gaze

"Uhmm, am I really heavy.. I'am sorry" she said with an embarrassed and a totally feminine voice and her reactions were beyond expectations..

'she was.. was she.. acting like a girl?' the three meister thought..

"C-cute.." Lockon mumbled while looking to the girl in front of him,..

"This is not the right time to think about those kind of things, Lockon Stratos" Allelujah complained..

"I'am so unfit to become a meister.." Setsuna fell on his knees as he was dramatically feeling guilty on the corner..

"Are you sure, you're feeling okay Tieria?" Lockon asked while holding her hands..

"Uh..uhmm yes.." she responded..

"You.. you should rest.." Allelujah recommended.. the two other meisters agreed as they decided to think about whatever happened.. because certainly Tieria was somehow transformed into a real.. _girl_?

* * *

To be continued..


	2. Lockon's embarrassing Day

_Continuation:_

"Tadaima.. [We're back]" Sumeragi announces as the rest of the crews arrive..

She saw Setsuna F. Seiei standing on the door of the bridge..

"We're back Setsuna" Sumeragi said..

She was smiling happily coz obviously they've been shopping the whole day..

"Sorry, we forgot that we're suppose to bring you guys something for lunch.." Christina apologized..

Setsuna sighed..

Sumeragi noticed the hints of depression into the youngest Meister..

"Something happen?" she asked..

Setsuna shook his head then point out the room by this thumb..

"Why don't you see for yourself.." he replied..

Sumeragi, curious on what may have been the reason why Setsuna is acting that way.. it's rare and weird, considering it was Setsuna..

Anew, Lyle, Feldt, Marie and Christina were somehow curious too..

When Sumeragi opened the metalic door, she tried to put up her widest smile..

"Tadaima!" she announced.. but was shocked when she was welcomed by Tieria Erde's sweet smile, and a depress Allelujah and an amazed Lockon..

"Welcome Back, Sumeragi Li Noriega.. enjoyed shopping?" she asked..

Those who were watching felt a chill down their spine..

Lyle tried to rub his eyes, Christina and Anew shook her head, while Marie blink twice..

'He's smiling, just who the hell is that?' they thought..

Tieria noticed their confused looks..she tilted her head..

"Uhmm, something wrong?" she asked..

Sumergai and the others look to Allelujah and Lockon who seem to know what actually happen..

"Tieria" Lockon called..

"Hai?" she replied..

"Could you please come with me for awhile, I need your help.. uhmm.. yes that's it.. about Veda.." Lockon explained..

"Veda?, come on Lockon.. we can do it later.." she replied, then smiled happily at the shopping group..

'She..he.. doesn't care about Veda anymore?' all of them in the scene thought..

"Uhmm.. anyway.. I need you to come with me and prepare dinner.. right.. dinner!" Lockon said..

Tieria, tilted her head once again..

"Okay.." she smiled..

"I'll leave the explaining to you Allelujah.." Lockon snorted..

"What the?" Allelujah complained..

"Please excuse us for awhile.." she smiled then bowed before following Lockon..

The crews can still hear the two while talking..

"I don't know how to cook.." Tieria complained..

"Don't worry, I'll teach you.." Lockon replied..

When the two was already out of sight, Sumeragi and the others turn to look at Allelujah, then the super soldier sighed..

* * *

_After awhile_

"WHHAAATTT?" the shopping group shouted in shock..

"You mean.. Tieria's a girl right now..?" Anew asked..

"Unfortunately.. Yes.." Allelujah said..

"The three of us weren't actually affected, maybe because we're a male, but in Tieria's case.. he was affected on she's in a female body right now..remember?" he continued..

"I'm sorry it's my fault" Setsuna is sulking on a corner emitting a depressed aura..

Sumeragi patted him on a shoulder..

"Come on kid.. look on the bright side.. Tieria being a girl isn't really quite bad.." Sumeragi noted..

"Really?"

"Of course.. at least we get to be with Mr. Stoic's opposite personality.. it isn't really that bad at all.. since it's only once in a lifetime when we get to be and get to talk with Tieria without work involved.." she explained..

"I guess you're right.." Allelujah said..

"I'm just wondering, how long will it actually take for the effect of the mushroom to disappear.." Christina asked..

"Well, as long as it doesn't affect Tieria's work.. then I don't really care up until when we have to deal with the girl-version of him... since I really like her that way" Sumeragi replied

"I guess it's alright.." Marie added..

* * *

After an hour, a well looking dinner is served..

"And I thought you said, you don't know how to cook.." Lockon teased while eating dinner with everyone.. which the two of them prepared..

"Well you helped me.." she smiled..

Lockon blushed then look to his side..

"Lockon, why are you blushing, why are you blushing?" Haro teased..

"I'm not!" he explained..

"That's not what we're seeing Lockon.." Sumergai said.. then all of the crews laughed.. Tieria smiled at them..

* * *

"Enemy mobile suit approaching, there are approximately twenty units coming ahead of us.. calling all meisters.. prepare to sortie.." Feldt announced..

"Well i guess that's our cue, free time is over.. Let's go Tieria" Lockon said..

"Roger.." Tieria said then followed the brunette meister..

All of the meisters boarded their Gundams at the same time..

"Hatch 1,2,3,4,5 are now open.. moving Gundam Seravee to the catapult deck.. ." Mileina announced, both Kyrios,Hydra, Cherudim and 00 raiser has gone out..

"Can you launch?" Lockon appeared on the monitor of Seravee..

"Hai.. I'am not called a Gundam Meister for nothing..thank you for looking out for me.." she replied with a smile..

"Uhmm.. well sure.." Lockon said, it was obvious that he's blushing..

"Lockon, blushing again, you're blushing again.." Haro teased..

Tieria smiled..

"All preparations completed.. transferring control to Erde-san" Mileina announced..

"I have control, Seravee.. Tieria Edre.. heading out.." Tieria said..

The five Gundams have already launched and are preparing to sortie..

Tieria somehow is in the periphery of Lockon's vision, he doesn't know why.. but he's somehow concern about him.. her

He doesn't have any question about Tieria's capabilities before.. but somehow, now that she's in that kind of situation.. he couldn't help but be worried..

The monitors of their Gundam shows the visual of the enemy's formation..

The Gundams spread out and began to exchange fire with the enemies..

The enemies we're quite focusing their attacks on Seravee, which appears to be indiscriminately firing a large amount of particle beam..

"Destroy that big one.. it has been taking our soldiers one by one.."

The brunette meister can hear the orders of the commander of the enemies..

"Tch" Lockon frowned..

"haro"

"Deploying, shield bits, deploying shield bits.."

Lockon was somehow distracted on looking out for Tieria that he didn't notice the incoming mobile suit..

"Lockon!" Allelujah and Setsuna called..

"Tch.." Lockon seemed to be out of actions, it was a good thing that the Seravee went in front of him then deploy a GN Field..

and release a double bazooka burst mode.. which caused the enemies to retreat..

"Are you alright?" Tieria appeared on Hydra's monitor..

"Yeah.. sorry.. " Lockon replied..

Tieria looked worried at him.. "Something distracting you?" she asked..

"Of course there was something.. no someone distracting my brother.." Lyle interrupted..

"Moron!" Lockon complained, blushing once again..

"Who?" Tieria asked in confusion..

"Clueless as ever Tieria-chan, find it out yourself.." Lyle smiled teasingly at his brother..

Setsuna was innocent when it comes to subject like this so he just stared at the arguing twins, Allelujah chuckled and Marie smiled..

"The flower of love that blossoms in the middle of war..it's wonderful.." Lyle said dramatically..

And so the disastrous day somehow end up as another embarrassing day for Lockon..

* * *

to be continued


	3. A Perfect Plan

"She's what?" Lockon shouted, he was obviously worried..

"Unfortunately, Tieria's been captured by the Union.." Sumeragi said in a depressed voice..

"But how come we got Seravee in here?" Lyle asked

"I'm pretty sure that Tieria programmed Seravee to escape, I didn't know how he did it.. but we should be thankful" Sumeragi said..

"What are we going to do now?" Setsuna asked..

"Rescue her.." Lockon said..

"Him.." Allelujah corrected..

"Rescue him of course" Lockon demanded..

"We'll do that in no time, but please calm down for a bit Mr. Loverboy" Sumeragi patted Lockon's shoulder..

Lockon sighed in defeat..

* * *

Meanwhile in the military base of the Union..

"So your a Gundam meister?" Graham Acre asked..

"I said, I'm not" Tieria complained..

"But how come you're riding a Gundam?"

"I said earlier right? I don't even know that it was a.. what do you call it?"

"Gundam"

"Yeah, Gundam.. whatever.. I just happen to be there because I got curious when I saw it in the mountain, then I ride on it.."

"That is the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard.." Graham chuckled..

"You think I'm lying?" she frowned then slammed the table..

"Sort of"

"I'm not.! why are you so persistent?.. how can a girl be a Gundam Meister? As far as I know those idiots who were piloting those robots were all male.. didn't you announced it on the news?" she complained..

"Yeah, I thought you don't know what a Gundam is.."

"I'm not that updated by I know some news of course.."

"You said earlier that you didn't know that is a Gundam.."

"Yeah I don't, common sense mister, what I saw earlier was a part of that Gundam only, because apparently even if it's in a camouflage, the door.."

"Cockpit"

"Whatever.. was visible when it's open.. well it really was..it was open.. I didn't know why.. I got curious that's why I entered then, that's when you caught me.." she explained..

"But how come that Gundam unit escaped..?"

"How am I suppose to know? Maybe the mobile suit have a mind of it's own?" Tieria said..

"You're not convincing.." Graham said..

"Do I look like I care if you're convinced or not?, Just release me okay?"

"I can't do that"

"This is illegal detention" Tieria exclaimed..

"I have my basis, and you're not being imprisoned yet, just being interrogated.." Graham replied

Tieria raised an eyebrow..

"Okay I won't imprison you, but you have to stay with us until the Gundams sortied once again" Graham said..

"But why wait for those machines to sortie before you release me?"

"Because, the numbers of the Gundams should be around 5 right?"

"Why ask me, you know that more than I do" Tieria rolled her eyes..

Graham chuckled.. "Yeah, when the number of those Gundams decreased, and the unit wherein you ride didn't appear in the battlefield.. you know what it means right?"

Tieria frowned.. "You're stupid aren't you? What if they have a spare pilot? and piloted that Gundam unit.."

"Don't you wanna go out here? you shouldn't have said.."

"Didn't it just proved I'm innocent? and I said it because you're hopeless, thinking such a stupid tactics would work.."

"Woah, so much for a girl who doesn't even know what's going on with the world but having a very good ability in guessing an enemy's possible moves.."

Tieria rolled her eyes once again..

"Okay, we'll make it clear.. once we've proven already that you're not a member of Celestial Being, we'll release you"

"And when is that going to happen?"

"Sooner or later" Graham teased..

"Hhmp"

* * *

"Tieria" Lockon whispered looking out to the window..

Lyle patted him on the shoulders "Don't worry brother, Tieria maybe a girl right now but Tieria's still Tieria, he's a genius isn't he?"

Lockon sighed.. "He maybe in the hands of the enemy right now, but I shouldn't be worry about him. I know he'll be alright" he said..

"And how did you know that?" Allelujah said..

"Lover's instinct" Lyle responded..

Lockon blushed.. "What lover's instinct?" he said covering his face with his hands..

Lyle and Allelujah laughed..

"He'll be alright.." Lyle said to his brother

"Calling all Gundam meisters, we've just received a message from Tieria, please proceed to the briefing room immediately" Feldt announced..

* * *

"According to Tieria, he's been incarcerated in the Union's military base, "

"How did he lay that message?" Marie asked..

"Quantum brainwaves?" Christina asked..

"Sumeragi nodded..

"We innovates could link to Veda, that's probably what Tieria did" Anew explained..

"He's incarcerated?" Lockon asked.. he was concerned, definitely concern..

"well not exactly incarcerated, more likely being held in captive.. by the Union's lieutenant, Graham Acre.." Sumeragi explained..

"It's that blonde guy, isn't he?" Setsuna said..

"Yeah, the one who's obsessed with you?" Lyle said..

Setsuna shrugged..

"What should we do then" Lockon asked..

"Tieria said, that Graham Acre would release him, if the Gundams would commence their interventions with complete numbers.." Sumeragi said..

"We don't have another pilot, we can't put Marie or Anew in the line either, even if they could pilot a Gundam, it would still make a difference" Lockon said..

"It's true, so we have no choice, we should do another trick" Sumeragi grinned.. "But I'll be needing your help.. Lockon"

* * *

"The Gundams have appeared, they are now commencing interventions in our territory" a soldier reported..

"How many are they?"

"There is a total five units sir.."

Graham paused..

"Prepare my unit, I'll be launching.." he said before he turned to leave..

**((Gundam 00))**

Tieria heard a knock on his door.. he opened it and saw Graham in his flight suit..

"What is it?" he asked..

"The Gundams have appeared.." Graham said..

"So, how many are they?"

"Five"

"Hmp, see I told you, I'm not one of them.." he said..

"I understand, after this battle.. you'll be free to go"

"Are you going to sortie?" he asked him with a curious voice..

"Yeah, but before I release you, I need you to come with me in the battlefield.."

Tieria's eyes widened.. "But, why?"

"I need your help, you're forecast, is accurate.. could you help me?" Graham humbly asked..

Tieria paused for a moment before he looked back at the blonde

"Okay, I'll be glad to help"

* * *

The Graham and Tieria proceeded where the Gundams are..

"It's going according to plan, they'd be here in no time.." Lyle said..

"Everyone, you know what to do" Lockon said..

"Roger," all of them replied..

"You fine there Saji?" Setsuna asked..

"Yeah, if feels somehow different from the raiser though.." Saji replied..

Their conversations were interrupted when Graham's unit joined the battle..

"he's here" Setsuna said, the Gundams moved into their positions and began exchanging fires with the enemies..

The Hydra (Lockon's new Gundam) were focusing it's shot in Graham's unit..

"Don't get too work up brother" Lyle said..

"Understand" Lockon grinned..

It's only a matter of time when the unit of Graham fell down to the ground..

Graham was a little bit injured on the leg..

"You okay?" Tieria asked him..

"Yeah, it's nothing.."

"Here he comes.." Tieria said as he saw the Hydra coming their way.. he went out of the flag's cockpit when he saw the Hydra taking it's aim..

"Hey!" Graham called out to him worried..

Tieria went out of the flag..

"Stop it please!" she shouted, looking incredibly worried..

"What the hell are you doing?" Graham grabbed her..his hands causing Lockon's temper to rise..

"What a sweet scene.." he said a loud before he used Hydra to grab Tieria, well to be honest to gently capture his supposedly hostage victim..

Once Hydra's hands settled in front of his cockpit, Lockon went out and aimed a gun at Tieria..

"Let go of me!" Tieria said..

"What a good actress you are" Lockon silently whisper..

"Hey, you have a pretty girl with you.." he said out loud to Graham..

"Let her go, she have nothing to do here!" Graham demanded pointing a gun at Lockon..

"What exactly did you do to him?" Lockon whispered once again to Tieria, it can't be since though coz he's wearing his helmet

"Put your gun, then I shall let her free.." Lockon said..

Graham did what Lockon said, Tieria stepped on his feet causing the brunette meister to remove his grip..

Once Tieria already ran away from the scene, Graham went inside his flag and stopped Lockon as he was about to enter Hydra..

"Stop right there if I were you.." Graham ordered..

Lockon raised his hands smirking, it confuse Graham but was surprised when a beam comes from behind Hydra. it's a good thing he have a good mobility..

"What the.?"

he said, Lockon managed to enter Hydra even before Graham tried to shoot and evaded it...

At that, Seravee appeared..

"Thank you for a convenient stay, Mr. Graham Acre" Tieria spoke,

"It's you" Graham said..

"I'll be sure next time you'd be the one to stay with us.. I enjoy the interrogation.." Tieria said..

"Hey, stop flirting in front of me!" Lockon appeared on Seravee's monitor..

Tieria smiled..

"Alright, sorry" he replied.. as both Seravee and Hydra together with the other Gundams flew away.

Graham smirked.. "What a girl, beautiful and capable of fighting.. I'll be sure we'll meet again.." he said..

* * *

"Good to have you back, Tieria!" Lyle said..

"Yeah thank you for trying to save me" she said..

"Hey Lockon why are you quiet?" she asked..

"He's jealous of that pilot" Lyle teased..

"I'm not!" Lockon shouted..

"He's jealous! He's jealous!" Haro teased..

"Haro!" Lockon exclaimed..

Tieria laughed.. "No need to be, I'm back Lockon Stratos" Tieria said..

Lockon smiled.. "Welcome home, I missed you.. Tieria" he said.

Both suddenly turned away from each other when they noticed the rest of the crews watching the two of them with a knowing smile..

"They like each other, they like each other!" Haro teased..

Lockon tried to capture the orange ball, making everyone laugh..

"The sniper's in love! The sniper's in love!"

"HARO!"


End file.
